The Girl Who Could Fly
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is a remake to the Sponge Who Could Fly. This story features both Equestria Girls and MLP ponies and contains inflation. Rated T due to minor violence and brief language. No flame and bad reviews allowed.
1. Part One

Here we see the proud reformed person. Diana Evans stands completely still at the top of a hill, holding her binoculars. She stands motionless to lure a Wonderbolt into a false sense of security. A Wonderbolt fly be her. And when her prey ventures to close, she springs into action. Diana puts away her binoculars; hits the question mark block with a spring coming out; she turns herself into a spring and bounces after the Wonderbolts; she stops in midair and looks down.

"Huh?" said Diana looking down.

The spring stretches out and starts falling downward, now in normal form. She screams and hits the ground.

"Ooh!" said Diana painfully.

Separates into seven smaller Diana's, who all run away and then join back together, except for one, which Diana catches and places in an open space on her backside; wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"I salute you, oh majestic Wonderbolt." said Diana.

She salutes a Wonderbolt that flew over her head.

"Your command of the sky is unmatched. Flying just out of the reach of my binoculars, but near enough that I can see your untamed beauty." said Diana.

A Wonderbolt floats up and down above Diana's palm; music begins to play as a microphone lowers in front of her; she clears her throat.

[Diana]

 _If only I could join you there in the air. Flying free without a care. I wish I could fly. And see things with a different eye._

Diana's two eyes combine into one big eye; the camera zooms into it and her pupil becomes her flying through the sky.

 _I would fly so very high and touch the sky._

She flies through a cloud.

 _And never have to ask why it is that I can't fly._

The blue sky backdrop back into Cloudsdale, and Diana falls to the ground; she gets up.

"Wait a minute, I'm forgetting the words of Grandpa Evans." said Diana.

A thought cloud appears above Diana's head; Diana's grandfather is inside of it.

"If we were meant to fly, we'd have propellers on our heads or jet engines on our backs." said her grandfather.

The cloud disappears and Diana snaps her thumb.

"I'm gonna follow his advice, by gum." said Diana. "I'll invent a fly machine!"

At the farm, Diana is working on building a plane outside of a barn. Sue walks up to her.

"What's that contraption, Diana?" Sue asked.

"That, Sue, is a flying machine." said Diana.

Just then, Sue started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Diana asked.

"Well, it's like my grandpa used to say." said Sue.

A thought cloud appears over her head; Diana's grandfather is inside it again.

"If we were meant to fly, uh… hey, I'm not your grandfather!" said her grandfather.

He pokes Sue in the head with his and the thought cloud disappears.

"Well, here I go, Sue!" said Diana exciting. "I'm off to fly with the Wonderbolts! Ignition, check!"

She spins the propeller around.

"Landing gear…" Diana kicks the tire. "Check!"

"Complimentary peanuts..." She holds a bag of peanuts. "Check-a-roo."

She hops into the cockpit, now with a hat and glasses on.

"Ready for takeoff!" said Diana exciting some more.

She pushes a handle forward; the plane starts up, then comes to pieces; the propeller spins through the air and slices through a grain silo next to the farm; sand pours out of it and covers her and Sue.

"You cut a hole in Farmer John's grain silo!" Sue was shocked.

"Don't remind me." said Diana.

They saw Farmer John runs up to them.

"I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" yelled Farmer John. "Now git!"

Diana and Sue runs away from the farm.

"We better do what he says." said Sue. "He knows how to grow food!"

After the incident, Sue is standing in front of her house, looking dumb; Diana runs up with blueprints in her hand.

Well, it took me all night, but here they are. The new blueprints!" said Diana. "I wasn't even close with that last one. Propellers, rudders..."

She blows raspberries. Diana is now standing on the top of a cliff in a rubbery bat costume.

"This one's gonna fly!" said Diana exciting.

Diana's behind is sticking out more than ever.

"I can feel it." said Diana. "Ready, Sue?"

"Ready!" said Sue at the bottom of the cliff.

Diana jumps and flapping her wings; she starts gasping.

"It's working, Sue!" said Diana excited. "I'm flying! I'm…"

She ceases to fly.

"Falling!" Diana screamed and hits the ground. "Ooh!"

Sue runs over and sprays her with a fire extinguisher; later, Diana, holding a clipboard, and Sue, walking.

"This is it, Sue. The physics are all here." said Diana. "This time, I'm gonna fly!"

They walked up to a lawn chair with two balloons attached to it and a brick sitting on it.

"Oh boy, a birthday party!" said Sue.

Diana was laughing at her.

"No, Sue." said Diana. "This is the Evans Flyer Mark Three."

She goes over and picks up the brick.

"All you do is remove the brick, or ballast, and..." Diana turns around and realizes that her invention is no longer there. "Huh?"

She looks up and sees it flying away.

"Well, back to the drawing board." said Diana.

"Can we have the cake now?" Sue asked and then she sings. "Happy, happy birthday to you!"

Later, Diana, attached to a red kite, which is attached to a bicycle that Sue is on.

"Sue, get ready to say Eureka!" said Diana.

"Okay!" said Sue.

"Go!" shout Diana.

Sue starts pedaling; Diana lifts up off the bucket she is standing on and flies through the air.

"It's working!" said Diana excited. "I'm flying!"

She flies past three of her friends on the side of the road.

"Hey! Look at that girl tied to a kite!" said Joseph.

"Why's she doing that?" Ben asked.

"Oh, my goodness…" said Nancy.

"Why's she doing that?" Ben asked again.

"She'll fall and break her…" said Joseph.

"Can you see from up there?" Nancy asked.

"Do not be afraid, earthbound people." said Diana. I am not a flying monster, I am just one of you."

Suddenly, the kite snaps on her and falls out of the sky.

"D'oh!" said Diana.

Sue keeps pedaling as Diana repeatedly hits the ground behind her.

"Ow! Sue! Ow! Sue! Ow! Sue! Ow! Sue!" said Diana keeps hitting the ground.

The three of her friends crack up. Later at the toy store, Diana is standing at the cash register in front of Sandalwood; she puts the shredded kite on the counter.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to return this kite." said Diana.

Hey... I know you." said Sandalwood. "Yeah, from today's paper!"

He holds up a newspaper with a picture of Diana on the front page and the headline "Local Nutcase Tries to Fly".

"Local nutcase tries to fly?!" Diana read the headline. "I'm a nutcase because I follow my dreams? Well, they laughed at the guy who invented light bulbs too!"

"No they didn't." said Sandalwood.

"You'll see." said Diana raises her fist.

Diana walks outside and past Brent and his mother.

"Look mom, it's the bird girl of South Texas" said Brent.

"Come on, bird girl." said Rachel. "Flap your wings and fly!"

They make flapping motions; he and his mother laugh cruelly; Diana walks away, only to encounter many other people.

"Hey, bird girl, going to check on your eggs?" Joseph asked.

"Maybe she's looking for a statue to crap on" said Nancy.

Ben steps in front of Diana and starts flapping his arms and making chicken noises; a crowd of people around her laughs.

"Go on and laugh, but it is a sad day in my city when a girl is ridiculed for having dreams!" yelled Diana.

A mom and dad are holding babies stand to the side of her.

"You think you're the only one with unfulfilled dreams?" The second mother asked.

"I was supposed to be a concert pianist... until I realized I didn't have any fingers." said the stubble man looking at his finger.

"We all had dreams." said Mike.

"What makes you so special?" Nancy asked.

The crowd of people turns into an angry mob, along with pitchfork and torches.

"Let's get her!" yelled the mob.

The mob chases her; she starts panting and stops.

"Huh?" said Diana.

She looks down and saw that she just stepped off the edge of a cliff and she screams.

"Good riddance, dreamer!" yelled Mike.

It uses Student instead.

Diana continues to scream as she lands in a Mud Removal truck.

"Ooh!" said Diana who fell.

Then, the truck makes a sharp turn and Diana falls out, covered in mud; while falling.

"Well, it can't get any worse." said Diana. "D'oh!"

She lands in a Feather Delivery truck; sticks her head up, which is now covered with feathers.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Diana felt board.

Will Diana learn to fly? Stay tuned.


	2. Part Two

Diana Evans had a difficult time to fly. Some of her inventions were unsuccessful such as the bat costume, the biplane, the Evans Flyer Mark Three and the kite. She gave the kite that was destroyed to Sandalwood at the toy store. Diana wanted to fly with the Wonderbolts as well. Let's see what Diana is going to doing to do. At her house, Diana, with a towel wrapped around her body and the top of her head, looking out the window at the Wonderbolts flying by.

"There they go again, Samuel." Diana sighed. "I suppose I'll never join them in the sky. I'll be stuck on the ground, sentenced to a flightless life."

She takes off her towel, under which is her underwear, and tosses it away.

"Oh well. I guess all dreams aren't meant to come true." Diana grabs her black with a skull shirt and her blue jeans and puts them on. "Back to reality."  
She walks over to the sink; Samuel the seahorse is in his tank and he growls.

"No, Samuel, my dreams are silly." said Diana.

She takes the towel off of her head; grabs a comb and a hair dryer and starts brushing and drying her spiky hair; her cell phone rings; she sticks the hair dryer partially in her shirt and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Diana answered. "No, this isn't the bird girl of South Texas. What?"

Without warning, the hair dryer starts to inflate her clothes.

"No, I certainly do not live in a birdcage." said Diana. "Who is this? James Funny? Well, listen up, James."

Samuel retreats inside his tank.

"I hate to break it to you, but flying is impossible." Diana floats upward and the hits the ceiling. "I have to go now. My head just hit the ceiling. Huh? Hey! Look, Samuel!"

She pulls the hair dryer out of her shirt.

"I... I think I'm flying!" She is excited "Clousdale, here I come!"

The top half of her house opens up and she flies out of it and Brent points at her.

"Mom, look!" he said. "It's the flying girl!"

"Wow, I guess she wasn't lunatic after all." said Rachel.

[Diana flying over the town]

 _I'm flying. I'm flying!_

[Citizens]

(Joseph pops up) _She's flying!_ (Mike pops out the window) _She's flying!_ (Pat pops up) _She's really, really flying!_ (Nancy opens her door; Edward pops out of the sewer, moving her fingers in rhythm)

[Diana]

 _They laughed, they scoffed, before I had liftoff._

[Citizens]

(Pat stands next to Pinkie Pie holding balloons; Applejack stands next to Granny Smith; Flash Sentry and Sandalwood pass by) _But now she's flying._ (Diana passes over them) _She's flying in the sky._ (Mike drives by in a cart; another man drives behind them; a couple other citizens enter the scene)

[Diana]

 _I'd love to hang around to say I told you so._ (She takes off) _But it's off to Cloudsdale I go!_ (she passes by a sign pointing in the direction of Cloudsdale, making it bobble) _Roads and streets are not for me._ (she passes over an intersection with a stoplight)

[Fluttershy]

 _Help! Please help! Angel is up a tree. I've had him since I was a little girl._ (She takes a deep breath) _But now it looks like the end of his world._

The tree branch holding her pet Angel snaps off.

"No!" Fluttershy shocked.

Diana catches Angel.

"Gotcha!" she said.

She laughs and hands Angel to Fluttershy.

"Next time, try the elevator." Diana flies off.

"Thank you, bird girl!" said Fluttershy waving at Diana.

Diana flies upward in a circle, leaving a swirling rainbow path behind her; flies up to a plane, in which Barry is sitting, among others.

[Diana]

 _I have never felt so free!_ (Barry looks out the window at Diana in bewilderment) _High in the sky is the place for me._ (She flies away; Barry pulls down an oxygen mask and starts breathing heavily) _Helping friends from up above._ (Diana flies onward some more, still leaving a rainbow path behind her; sprinkles drop down over a group of children; Brett sticks his tongue out and catches one, then makes a face in disgust) _These are the things that I love!_ (picks up a paintbrush off the ceiling of a building and drops it in Mr. Ricardo's hand) _I'll help Mr. Ricardo reclaim his paintbrush._

"I'm rich!" Mr. Ricardo was excited.

We go to Sue who stares in awe at a mime doing his shtick; Diana swoops down and lifts her into the air.

[Diana]

 _And I'll save Sue from this mime!_

"Thanks, Di!" said Sue.

Diana flies over to the forest.

[Diana]

 _Even Jonathan needs some help, when he gets tangled in the v-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-nnnnnnne!_

Inside the forest, Jonathan known as the zigzag hair boy is struggling to untangle himself from a piece of vine; Diana lifts him up.

"Please put me down!" he said angrily.

On TV, the news is shown where an anchorman is reporting.

"All of South Texas is abuzz over the identity of a mysterious flying teenager who helps people." The anchorman reported.

"She found my hairpiece" said Brian wearing a bad hairpiece.

"She helps people… and she flies… and she helps people." said Ian.

Back at the desk where the anchorman is at.

"Who knows what superhero act of courage he'll astound us with next?" The anchorman finished reporting.

Later at a foggy night at Port Isabel, Texas; the lighthouse is shining its light around, when suddenly, it goes out; Gary and Chris run up.

"Oh no! The light in the Port Isabel lighthouse went out, and Sailor Sam is headed for the coastline!" said Gary.

"I'm here to fix it" said Sam.

"I'm coming!" said Diana flying down.

She takes out the old light bulb and reaches behind her back to get a new one; screws it in and flips the switch; it turns on and Sailor Sam turns back around; a crowd of people run up, cheering.

"Thanks, mysterious flying man!" said Gary.

Sam slams into a large rock in the middle of the ocean and starts to sink.

"I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" said Sam sinking.

Diana walks away with her clothes deflated and brushing her hands off.

"That's enough good deeds for one day. I've got a date with a flock of Wonderbolts." said Diana.

She saw Mr. Ricardo runs up to her.

"Diana! Sweetie! I need you and your magical clothes!" said Mr. Ricardo panicking.

"But Mr. Ricardo, I invented these pants so I could fly with the Wonderbolts!" said Diana. "If I keep doing favors for people I'll never make my dreams a reality."

She starts to walk away.

"But Diana, it's an emergency!" said Mr. Ricardo panicking some more.

Diana stops and inflates her clothes.

"Let's roll!" said Diana.

She flies through the sky with Mr. Ricardo in her arms.

"Where to, Mr. R?" Diana asked.

"Uh… my garage" Mr. Ricardo answered.

"You've got it!" said Diana lands next to Mr. Ricardo's garage. "What's the emergency, Mr. Ricardo?"

"Are you sure you're up for it, girl?" Mr. Ricardo asked.

"I think my clothes can handle it." said Diana.

"I need you…" said Mr. Ricardo.

"Yes?" said Diana anxiously.

"To clean…" said Mr. Ricardo.

"Clean up crime?" Diana asked.

"My garage." said Mr. Ricardo.

Diana's clothes deflate.

"That's your emergency?" she asked.

"But Diana, everyone knows it's easier to clean a garage when you can fly!" said Mr. Ricardo.

"All right, Mr. Ricardo. I'll clean your garage." said Diana. "But after this, no more favors!"

Inflates her clothes again; later, she flies out of the garage, finished with the job.

"All done, Mr. Ricardo." said Diana.

"And the recyclables?" Mr. Ricardo asked while sunbathing.

"Aw, shrimp." said Diana.

She turns around and reenters the garage; even later, she flies away.

"Finally! Cloudsdale, here I come!" said Diana exciting.

"Diana!" said Sue off-screen.

"Sue's in trouble" said Diana.

Sue is lying on her back in the street.

"Diana! Diana!" said Sue calling her.

Diana flies down to her.

"What is it, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Will you scratch my tummy?" Sue asked.

Diana gets annoyed but does it anyway.

"Ah…" said Sue.

A montage begins.

"Help me pick out a tie?" Big Mac.

He holds out three different colored ties; Diana picks one.

"Clean my bathtub?" Rarity asked.

Diana unwillingly obeys.

"Balance my checkbook?" Fluttershy asked.

Diana scribbles in her checkbook.

"Help spread the word of bullying?" Jonathan asked.

Diana hands out newspapers with the headline "BULLYING" on them.

"Untangle my phone chords?" Charles asked.

"Do my geometry?" Joseph asked.

"Talk to my plants?" Nancy asked.

"Rub my scalp?" The boy asked.

Diana rubs the boy's scalp.

"Mmm… oh yeah!" said the boy.

Diana stops and starts flailing her arms.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be at Cloudsdale right now." said Diana. "But instead, I'm rubbing your scalp. And I don't even know who you are."

"But, we went to elementary school together." said the boy.

"Jake?" Diana asked.

She starts rubbing his scalp again.

"Mmm… oh yeah!" said Jake.

Meanwhile, a crowd of citizens searching for Diana.

"Diana!" said Joseph.

"Hey Diana!" said Brent.

"Diana!" said Ben.

Diana is hiding behind a rock.

"If I don't give these feverish favor-seekers the slip, I'll never get to fly with the Wonderbolts." said Diana.

She quietly flies away.

"Hey! There she is!" said Brent.

Diana flies faster.

"She's getting away!" said Brent.

"No! She owes us favors!" yelled Scott.

"Get her!" yelled Brent.

The angry crowd chases after her, into Downtown Corpus Christi; while Diana flies past the buildings in a straight line, the crowd runs up and down each building; they stop at a cliff, before Cloudsdale; Diana keeps flying.

"I'm almost at Cloudsdale." said Diana. "I'm gonna make it!"

"She's headed for Cloudsdale!" said Mike. "We'll never catch her now!"

"I'll take care of this!" said a man off-screen.

"It's Cannonball Carl!" said the crowd.

Inside a lit cannon, wearing a red helmet and suit; launches out of the cannon and toward Diana; he collides with her, and Diana's inflatable clothes explode; the two hurtle toward the ground; Diana falls even further as Cannonball Carl opens up a red parachute.

"I told you nothing good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" said Carl.

The crowd watches as Diana crashes to the ground; they walk over.

"What have we done?" Ben starts to cry. "Come on, everybody! I think a proper burial is in order."

He picks up the clothes.

"A pair of clothes like these come around... once in a lifetime." said Ben.

The crowd leaves; Diana, now in her underwear, regains consciousness.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." said Diana.

She walks up to Cloudsdale, then walks away.

"I guess I'm not to fly after all." Diana sighed.

Diana starts to raise up in the air; a group of Wonderbolts are below her, carrying her up.

"Huh? Hey! My Wonderbolts friends are helping me fly! Without clothes!" said Diana excited. "I guess it just goes to show…"

The Wonderbolts carry her back to Corpus Christi.

[Diana]

 _You don't need a plane to fly._ (Gary looks out the window at her) _Plastic wings may make you cry._ (A flock of drones fly by) _Kites are made for windy days. Lawn chair with balloons... fly away._ (the crowd of citizens bury Diana's clothes as the mourn over them) _Inflatable clothes… you may as well skip!_ (arrives at her home; the Wonderbolts put her back on the ground) _If you want to fly, all you need… is friendship, Yeah._

The song ends as the Wonderbolts flies away and Diana waves at them.

"Adios, Wonderbolts!" said Diana smiling. "You taught me a valuable lesson. Although I'm not quite sure what it was."

She saw Sue walks up to her.

"Hey! Let's fly down to the pizza house for a slice." said Sue.

"No more flying for me, Sue." said Diana. "I'll leave that to the Wonderbolts."

"Suit yourself." said Sue.

She lifts up her arm and flies away as Diana turns back around.

"Did Sue just…?" said Diana and then she laughs. "Nah!"

She enters her house again, but opens the door one last time, just to make sure. I hope you like this story and I would like to thank all the characters from El Morro's music video, El Principe – Dos to show up in this story. The end.


End file.
